We Need to Talk
by D. Abernathy
Summary: Lexa is going to try to enjoy her Senior Year and she might just meet someone who can help her. (This could mention Camren. UNDECIDED)
1. Chapter 1

She forgot where she was for a minute. Waking up with the light seeping through the curtains like a punch in the face and the downpour like a reminder of what that day actually had in store for her, Lexa was not up and ready to take the day head on. She stayed in bed for what seemed like the shortest eternity and took her time rushing around her room to prepare for what was coming next.

"Lex! I swear if you take one more minute in there, I'm going to knock this door down!" Cousins may be fun at times when seeing them occasionally during the mandatory family gatherings, but sharing the same house and particularly, the same bathroom does not equate to a tranquil co-habitation. "Jesus, do you always have to take forever?" Lexa did not need to respond to that and walked passed her cousin towards her bedroom.

Since moving in with her aunt and uncle at the start of the summer, she had not been able to really think about the series of events that lead her to this situation. Maybe she was in denial or maybe she had accepted it and no longer needed to think more than she already had. Looking inside her bag making sure she had everything necessary to get through the day, Lexa heard her cousin knock on the door and the soft call of her name. She turned around and saw Lauren's face as she stuck her head in the room through the small opening as she held onto the door's handle.

"Hey." She said as though trying not to wake up a non-existent baby. "Breakfast's ready downstairs. Do you have everything you need?" Lauren asked to no surprise. One way or another, she was going to make Lexa's first day bearable.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be right down." Lexa replied with a smile and got one right back before the door closed.

Walking through the double doors of house and out into the world, Lexa took a deep breath and walked towards her car. She knew Lauren was watching her and silently asking again for the nth time if she wanted a ride instead of driving. Parking's a bitch, as Lauren put it. Lexa didn't mind. Honestly, she loved to drive. It kept her mind quiet, focused. Backing out the driveway, Lexa saw her aunt wave goodbye and smiled in return. She was going to try and have a good first day of school. It was her senior year after all.

* * *

A/N: I'll probably publish chapter 2 tomorrow. I just wanted to see first if people are going to read or review and stuff like that. If you're second guessing about leaving a review, any feedback would be great! It's my first story! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"You're being stupid." Getting right to the point, Raven didn't sugar coat what she wanted to say which made Clarke turn to look at her with slits as eyes. Octavia nodding and voicing her agreement with the statement, received the glare as well. Neither were fazed.

The warning bell hadn't rung yet. They still had half an hour before first period and they were spending it very productively. This meant that Clarke was going to spend the next half hour pretending not to be gawking at the new girl in school while Octavia and Raven annoy her. It was pretty rare for a student to transfer to a different school in their senior year. To Clarke, she didn't seem like just any student either. She was strikingly beautiful. Her features were intense and yet she seemed to exude warmth and compassion. The new girl was definitely going to attract a lot of attention. Also, add the fact that she somehow knew Lauren Jauregui and quite intimately as Clarke noticed.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Octavia suddenly asked what all three of them were thinking and wondering as well. Lauren Jauregui didn't hang out with just anybody. Her reputation made it impossible to go near her. Her "boys" always made sure of that. It wasn't like any male in the school stood a chance with her. It was no secret that Lauren prefered the female physique. Although, that didn't deter the mindless men hypnotized by her being. This was apparently why her "boys" stuck around her so much. With the appearance of this new girl, however, Lauren might not have to worry about the unwanted attention anymore.

"Lauren's probably asking her out." Clarke said with such disdain that it even surprised her best friends. Lauren was just too close to her. She seemed to be talking so tenderly and with so much love that it annoyed Clarke to no end. The girl looked uncomfortable too. That didn't sit well with Clarke at all.

Clarke and Lauren were never really friends. They weren't hostile either. They were just classmates in the same grade in the same school. The only other person who could match up with Lauren though would be Clarke. While Lauren was the unapproachable goal for most of the school's population, Clarke was the "girl-next-door" type. She always tried to help when asked for favours. She smiled and paid attention to anyone who would stop her in the middle of the hallway. She never felt distant with the rest of the student body like Lauren was and maybe this was the reason why she became so unreachable for most. The point was that, if asked who "ruled" the school, an answer would be given out of two choices - Clarke Griffin or Lauren Jauregui.


	3. Chapter 3

Maddening, Clarke couldn't take it anymore. If she had to watch Lauren Jauregui try to flirt with the new girl for one more millisecond, she was going to spontaneously combust. It looked to be pretty obvious that Lauren wasn't not doing anything in helping the girl relax on her first day. The girl needed someone who could loosen her up and make her feel welcomed. Clarke thought that maybe she could be that person for her. Leaving Raven and Octavia without a word, Clarke strides towards the lockers the two girls were leaning on making sure they knew she was coming. Most students who noticed what was happening, stopped what they were doing and watched as Clarke Griffin went to talk to Lauren Jauregui.

"Hey, I'm Clarke." Introducing herself immediately, Clarke smiled at the new girl and looked sideways at Lauren and extended the courtesy as well. Lauren's smile, however, was more of a smirk than anything else.

"Clarke, this is Lexa. Lexa, this is Clarke." Lauren announced loud enough for the surrounding people to hear. She knew her cousin's integration to the school would be the talk of the town. She wouldn't be able to stop that from happening. That didn't mean she wasn't going to try her hardest to make sure Lexa was embraced by the school in the right way. Seeing as Clarke Griffin had taken an interest, she was going to use to this to make this easier for Lexa.

"Nice to meet you, Clarke. I'm Lauren's cousin." Lexa said politely and noticed just who she was talking to. Blonde hair and blue eyes were her Kryptonite. She could never really resist them. "It's kind of a relief meeting a friend who's a girl. Lauren always hangs out with the guys that sometimes I think she's lying about being gay." Lexa jokingly added. Lauren didn't say anything in return, but her suddenly crossed arms and slight pout were enough of an answer.

"Cousins?"

"Yeah, Griffin. Why?"

"Nothing. I just didn't know."

"Whatever. Clarke, can you take Lexa to her first class?"

"What? Lauren, no. Clarke, really, I'm okay. I'll find it perfectly fine by myself."

"It's either her or one of the guys. Your choice."

"I can take you. What's your first class?"

The two cousins looked at Clarke. Both were grateful though one was annoyed with the other. Before Lexa could continue arguing with Lauren, the bell rang. Lauren started walking the opposite direction with no more than a wave for a goodbye. She knew she could trust Clarke. She's heard about her from everyone and knew her mother as well. Clarke Griffin was the daughter of the doctor that saved Lexa's life. Lexa was in good hands.

"You really didn't have to walk me to class. Lauren's just paranoid that I'll get lost and never be found again." Lexa said as they walked down the hall to her first period. Coincidently enough, Clarke's class was right across from Lexa's so there was really no harm in what Lauren asked Clarke of.

"My class is literally right across from yours. Even if I said no, I would still be walking with you to class." Clarke replied with a smile.

"Yo, Griff! Stop flirting with the new girl. Kane's gonna get pissed if we're late on the first day." Having said that, Raven only took a tenth of a second to make things awkward between Clarke and Lexa. She smiled and left the two blushing girls in the hallway to enter her class.

"I'll see you later, Lexa." Clarke abruptly said and followed after Raven clearly irritated but much more annoyed. Lexa wasn't able to say anything in reply as the next thing she saw was Clarke's back walking inside her classroom.

As soon as she walked in, Lexa knew that every person in that room was either looking at her or talking about her. With a sigh, she tried to look for a seat. It didn't take long since a bubbly face with a bright smile was waving her to sit on the chair beside them. Lexa didn't know what else to do but to go and sit with the girl though she had no idea who the girl was. Lexa was grateful though. This random girl just saved her the torment of having to find and choose a seat among the sea of other people.

"You don't know me but everyone basically already knows you, Lexa Woods."

"Should I be worried?" Lexa asked firmly which surprised the girl.

"Nope. I'm Octavia by the way. I'm a friend of Clarke's." When Octavia mentioned Clarke's name, Lexa visibly relaxed and Octavia noticed this. However, the wall around Lexa was pretty obvious to anyone who started a conversation with the girl. Before either girl could say more, Pike, their Biology teacher walked in. This was officially the start of Lexa's first day at Arkadia High School.

A/N: This chapter is way longer than the other two. I think double the word count. I'll probably write this way from now on which means more content per chapter though it does mean a less frequent chapter updates. Also, sadly, I'm not very good at keeping a consistent time in updating. This means I could update once a week to once a month. I do promise, however, not to go beyond a month without updating. If I do, you guys can call me out! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The first week of classes went by without any problems for Lexa. She never had a problem keeping her GPA high and she was making sure she wouldn't start slacking in her last year. All of her professors seemed nice. She was sure though that it was because they probably knew what had happened to her during the summer. She appreciated it wholeheartedly but sometimes she just wanted to forget it and that was very hard to do when everyone around her treated her like she would break at the slightest slip. Luckily, the student body didn't know what really happened. This, however, lead to many rumours arising. Some were very close to the truth while others were just downright outrageous. Lauren didn't like everybody talking about her cousin and Clarke who was obviously crushing on Lexa big time so both made sure that every single student knew not to talk about Lexa at all. Well, they knew not to talk about the brunette in the presence of the two heads of the school but that didn't stop them from talking about her in hushed whispers.

No matter the rumours, Lexa was building her own reputation around the school. A perfect grade point average and athletic skills to keep up with the jocks in gym, she knew she was drawing attention but she didn't really care. They could ogle and stare in awe all they want as long as none actually approached her. Not like it was easy though. Lauren and Clarke made sure of that. Ever since the arrival of Lexa, most of the students who paid attention noticed that the two girls have been seen more together than before. This just made approaching the three of them impossible. There were always exceptions,

"Lauren, look who's coming here." Louis said with a smirk forming on his lips. Lauren looked up and turned around to see Camilla Cabello walking towards their table. Harry, Zayn, Liam and Nial all struggled to keep their laughs from escaping. This left Lexa confused and curious as to who the girl walking towards their table really is.

Before Camilla could reach the table, Lauren sent a glare at everyone of the boys and a plea to Lexa not to ask who the girl was right then and there. "Hey, Camz."

"Hey, guys!" Camilla said with so much enthusiasm that it brought a genuine smile to Lauren's face which Lexa noticed right away.

"How was the Bahamas?" Nial asked politely.

"It was great! Beach, beach and beach." Camilla said with a sense of content and bit of longing. "I'm being very rude. Hi! I'm Camilla." Camilla suddenly introduced herself to Lexa.

"I'm Lexa. Nice to meet you." Lexa said with a courteous smile. "Lauren's cousin." Lexa added seeing the way Camilla looked between the two of them who were seated pretty closely. Lauren sucked at Physics which Lexa could not understand since Lauren was in AP Calculus.

"Oh. You didn't tell me your cousin was gonna come here this year, Laur." Camilla said to Lauren with no spite but just a hint of curiosity.

"Yeah, sorry. It was a spontaneous kind of thing." It definitely was.

"I should probably get my class schedule and everything." Camilla said as she waved and walked away from the table. Everyone said their own reply and started getting up as well since the first bell was going to ring soon.

"I'm gonna head to Bio. Pike has a quiz and I know he's gonna start pissing if we aren't there five minutes before the class starts." Lexa was the first one to leave. Lauren and the guys parted their ways in the hallway having different classes. Lauren knew though that she wasn't going straight to her class.

"You're cutting it close, Woods." Octavia said as Lexa was taking her seat. Octavia was an interesting person as Lexa learned over the first week of school. She was very outspoken and seemed like she possessed so much bravado. Though Lexa always saw something behind Octavia's eyes that she can't pinpoint but knows has something to do with why the girl in front of her had walls almost as high as hers.

At the end of class, Lexa and Octavia walked down the hallway and to no surprise there was no need for them to go out of their way to try and avoid colliding with other students. Octavia only smiled at this because though students did know who she was, they didn't literally stick themselves to the lockers like they were doing when she was with Lexa. She expects this from Clarke and Lauren but now, it comes with walking with Lexa as well. She just chuckled to herself and shook her head.

"What?" Lexa asked. It was unusual for Octavia to be this quiet for a long period of time.

"Nothing. It's just that people really do go out of their way for you now." Octavia said with no hint of jealousy. She was just stating something that was true.

"I didn't really notice."

"Really? Because the only people in this school who can do that are your cousin and Clarke." Octavia said as a matter of fact.

Lexa remained silent after this and said goodbye to Octavia as she entered her next class. She didn't really notice the happens in the hallways because it's always been that way. In her old high school, she was on top and there was no one even close enough to call themselves second to her. She knew she basically owned the school but never really thought about how much power that came with. Obviously, the other students treated her differently which was expected but that was the norm for her so now, in a new school, she didn't think twice when it was still happening. This was how Clarke found her, seated and looking like she was thinking of a way to end world hunger.

"Be careful, Lex. Your brain might explode." Clarke greeted which brought Lexa out of her stupor.

"Hey." Lexa said so sweetly and warmly that to anyone who knew they weren't dating would probably think that they've been through hell and back together holding hands through it all. She turned to look at Clarke as the blonde sat down beside her.

"What're you thinking about, commander?" Clarke said with a playful smile. She got one in return when Lexa heard the nickname. Ever since she showed her prowess in gym consistently, the football team asked her to work out with them sometime. Sometime turned to every morning of the first week and throughout the workout sessions she would scold and direct the guys. This resulted in them jokingly calling her their commander. By the second week of school, it was unanimous among the students that Commander fit Lexa pretty well.

"Ugh." Lexa complained as she laid her head on her crossed arms on the table. Clarke found this endearing and giggled. "I didn't mind it when it was only the guys and they only used it in the weight room. Now, everybody's calling me that." Lexa whined and didn't even realize she was doing it. With Clarke, she didn't hold back and just said what she felt. There was just something about Clarke that made her calm and safe.

Clarke was going to try and cheer up the brunette but lost the chance when their professor entered the room and started the lecture.


End file.
